2014-05-26 - Batwoman meets Cyberdragon
Gangs, Mobs, Mafia, they all have one thing in common. Well several things. Power, Money, Territory. When you have a City as large as New York. Sooner or later the garbage spills out into various other areas. Right now, despite the rumors of a Batman. A number of Elements from Both Gotham, and New York are spilling over. From Gotham, some groups are looking for a place where they can except their power without need of fearing some guy dressed up as a Bat Despite the fact New York has it's own heroes. Others are showing hints they intend to push into Gotham, perhaps with a very big bang. It all comes down to Money, territory, and power. Right now, A group of mobsters perhaps with some KGB background are packing some serious firepower, illicit goods, and worse, Drugs. Drugs that are starting to Trickle into Gotham. Normally Cyberdragon would make video recordings and give to the police as evidence. But the Warehouse he is scooping, inadvertently happens to be above an under ground chamber that Cyberdragon is intending to use as a potential Safehouse. The only entrance and exit he can find for sure is through an under water cave, but there are a few vents and such. So he has a vested interest in dealing with this threat. With night rolling in as well as a Thunder storm, Cyberdragon is creeping around the rooftops, Black as night, and silent as a cobra as he moves across one of the rooftops positioning a Video camera he has invested in to start recording the scene. He has yet to choose to involve himself. Cyberdragon may have choosen to not involved himself yet. But someone else has decided. A dark figure jumps from a nearby rooftop, their cape catching the wind to slow the descent of their fall. She lands, performing a brief forward roll to absorb some of the impact. Standing just as lightning streaks the sky, illuminating the woman while the night wind blows back her long, blood-red hair. Batwoman stalks towards a skylight and peers down for a moment. In the next heartbeat she jumps and comes down hard on the skylight, crashing through into the warehouse. A few seconds pass, then the gunfire commences, muzzle flashes flickering through the windows. Cyberdragon had intended to gather more evidence of their activities before acting. But when Batwoman appears catching his attention just before she acts his hand is forced, Setting the camera down to record the scene, Cyberdragon with a flash of lightning behind him also jumps through the skylight at his area. The reason is one of these guys pulls out what looks like an RPG and was going for a Rocket. Wings spread out solid black for the most part appears as if he might be the Batman himself. But those colors change to his classic red and black. Batwoman will be faced with Knife fights who come at her lunging with blades the size of machetes as a couple people also some at her with What amount to Riot Shields trying to Bash her so they can knock her off guard while she is sliced and diced. Cyberdragon has no fear of knife fighters, their blades can't cut through his armored suit. Not unless they have super strength, A couple with AK-47s get his main focus as he unleashes a few plasma bursts to hit them in the chest. Imagine a Flash bang grenade going off point blank. Batwoman is actually trained in martial arts that have specifically techniques to deal with knife fighters. A technique she uses to devastating effect. A mobster thrusts his knife at Batwoman, whom steps to the side and grabs the man's wrist in an underhand grip. A brutal palm strike to the back of the man's elbow, which snaps with an audible pop of shattering bones. The knife falls to the ground forgotten. Batwoman kicks with her left boot at the mobster's knee, shattering that as well. He screams in pain and falls to his knees. The scream is cut short as she delivers a second palm strike to the temple of his head. Knockout. Turning away, she comes face to face with two mobsters charging her with knives. Batwoman detaches two throwing knives that look like rose thorns affixed end-to-end from the fins on her gauntlets. A quick toss and the men stop in their tracks, their knife hands pierced with the red thorns. She charges between the two, a backhand to one sends him spiraling to the ground. A quick roundhouse kick sends the second to the floor. As the gangsters go down. Cyber uses his tail and wings as well. Lashing out, knocking people in the face. His strikes with his hands are more exact, as are his kicks. He has no problem striking with enough force to break an arm, or kick breaking a leg. He is avoiding body strikes. His tail lashes out at knees to knock people behind him down to the ground. Someone actually brings a baseball bat down over his head hard enough to break it over his head. The Gangster looks at the broken bat and says, "Bad Idea." And that get shim back handed sending him flying into a crate hard enough to daze him but not kill. Turning his attention to the upper walk ways, Cyber sees a number of gangsters getting into position with AK-47s ready to rain bullets down. Spreading his wings he jumps, and takes the fight to the upper levels. As Batwoman fights a few yell out profanities in Russian as some get the hot idea to throw things at her like an over sized net. trying to capture her like an over grown rat....More people start to rush her. Batwoman is caught in the net and she goes down to her knees. That's when the guns come out. Twin beretta m9s clear her back holsters and appear in her hands. The russians charging the bat begin to skid to a halt. But it doesn't matter as the guns repeatedly sound off. Bullets zip through the air and impact their targets, generally she aims for center mass, the easiest to hit when dual wielding pistols. There isn't any blood as men begin to drop and groan on the ground. The bullets are obviously non-lethal, made of plastic. They still hit hard enough to break bones, or cause awful bruises. When the clips are empty, all of the russians are down, some incapacitated, some writhing in pain, some just momentarily stunned. The guns disappear back under her cape and she pulls out a pair of fence cutters, quickly freeing herself from the net. Without mercy Batwoman approaches the men, kicks and punches sending those few that are trying to get back up into dreamland. On the Walk way, Cyberdragon has problems of his own. Using his wings as shields in front of him they fire and unload drum fed magazines. His wings have armor plates on them to help lessen the impact. His trouble is there are four of them, Two of them fire while the other two reload. The rounds are powerful enough that despite the armor plates on the wings they are getting through his wings, but are slowed enough that as they hit his central body they are not able to penetrated. Still they hurt like hell as Cyber finally builds a Plasma charge in his mouth before unleashing it at the ceiling. The impact is enough to make the roof bring down a beam breaking the Line of fire as the dragon lunges, knocking the the weapons from their hands. A few swift strikes will break arms and legs. One of them tries to jump off as he walk way only to be caught around the neck by that bladed tail as Cyber lifts him up seemingly choking him.... Holding him in the air for a few moments the guy wraps his hands at his throat unable to breath and then goes limp as Cyber pulls him onto the walk way and then strikes his leg breaking it?" Looking around he narrows his eyes searching for anyone who might have slipped away. The warehouse seems to be silent for the most part. Well, if you don't count the moaning of injured people all over the place. Batwoman methodically goes from person to person, flipping them over and cuffing them with plastic ties. She moves quickly, efficently. The sound of police sirens begin to echo in the distance. Apparently you can't fire that many guns without getting somebodies attention. Retrieving her thorn throwing weapons from the hands of the two russians, she turns to look up at Cyberdragon. Without saying a word she points up, towards the building Cyber just came from. A grappel gun appears in a hand, which is aimed and fired, a press of the button sends Batwoman shooting up through the busted skylight and back towards the building she indicated. She makes her way to the roof and waits for the other hero to show himself. Cyberdragon does make his way, but that was after he made sure the guys on the walk way were not going to fall off if they got up. Spreading his wings he will make one flap and half jump to a metal beam. With his suit adjusting like a Gecko, micro extensions allow him to climb up the beam to the window where he had come in from to retrieve his camera. The guy he strangled is alive, ten seconds or so with out blood to the brain will knock you out. Once on the roof he looks around the place for the red haired Batwoman. Batwoman is sitting on the roof's edge, legs dangling over the side. She is absently using a small towel to clean the blood of her two throwing weapons. When they are clean she reattaches them to her gauntlets where they once again become fins. Glancing over a shoulder, she regards Cyberdragon, ruby lips pursed thoughtfully. When she speaks, her voice is soft and low, a throaty sound, "Thanks for the help. It would have taken me a bit longer to put all of them down if you hadn't shown up. Were you watching the place? You came in behind me just under a minute after I arrived." Getting the Camera as he pulls out the Card from the camera. And then places it to his waist as it is just gone? Slowly he also stores the camera behind his back. Moving around he nods. His footfalls make no sound at all. "Yes. I been casing the area. Seems some of the people here are intending to expand into Gotham. And I caught wind of a couple Gotham gang members commenting on how here they don't have to worry about the Bat." Cyberdragon moves to the edge of the building as the Police Arrive. He smiles. "Hopefully they won't be able to work there way out of this." The dragon moves around the tail responds in a very cat like way as his golden red eyes gaze down. Batwoman watches as a steady stream of NYPD arrive at the warehouse and burst into the place. She can just imagine their dumbfounded looks at what they find. "I followed them from Gotham. I wanted to see where they would set up HQ before I dropped them. Now they'll be afraid to work anywhere. They'll think the Bat can find them anywhere, at any time. Maybe that will straighten a few of them out." She looks at Cyber, "So. Who are you, exactly? You're not Iron Man, unless Iron Man suddenly gained a serious fantasy fetish." Looking over at Batwoman he smirks baring those fangs and teeth of his. "Alien Technology. Armor suit. In a nut shell." He says looking down. "Well Let's hope all my hard work isn't for nothing." Cyber moves to the edge of the building turning his colors black, and seems to be looking and watching for signs of something. Turning away from the area. "I have a vested interest in this area. And to my displeasure I heard them talking of expanding the ware house which did not sit well with me, or my needs." Cyberdragon says, ""Cyberdragon"" Batwoman nods slightly, "Well. Cyberdragon. I'm glad you showed up." She stands up on the edge, watching the police for a little while longer, just in case. "I didn't mean to step in your territory. I'll be heading back to Gotham in a little while." A brief glance at the armored man, "You did not kill anyone I trust?" There is a brief Pause as there is the talk of killing, "No I personally do not kill, I personally will not ever kill. I am still learning the ropes to this Super hero Business. Unlike those in Gotham. I hold no ill will for others in areas I frequent. Only if you were to take a life would there be... issues." The way he says that first part seems as if something happened. Batwoman nods, "Good enough for me." She retrieves her grappel gun, pausing a second, "I enjoyed the fight. You know how to show a girl a good time." A brief bit of laughter echoes through the night as she fires her grappeling hook and swings away, quickly swallowed by the darkness and the rain starting to pour from the heavens above. As he holds his place Cyberdragon recalls what happened at the Baxter building, so as the Rain comes down and washed over him. Cyber, or rather John is lost in the memory as all he can feel is Cyber try to comfort him.